Mensonge, trahison, vengeance
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Dumbledore à trancher, il abandonne Harry chez les Dursley. Cinq ans plus tard, affamé, battu et mourant, il sera sauvé par quatre personnes et pas n'importes lesquels. La vérité va éclater. Les mensonges seront condamnés.
_**Titre :**_ _Mensonge, trahison, vengeance…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Dumbledore à trancher, il abandonne Harry chez les Dursley. Cinq ans plus tard, affamé, battu et mourant, il sera sauvé par quatre personnes et pas n'importes lesquels. La vérité va éclater. Les mensonges seront condamnés._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Petite précision, c'est l'histoire d'Harry remanier à ma façon. Voili voilou, bonne lecture.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1. Quand tout commence…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Le 31 Octobre 1981.**_

James Potter gisait mort sur le sol. Sa femme Lily, s'était enfermer dans la chambre de leur fils en compagnie du parrain de ce dernier. Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le déposé dans le lit. D'un hochement de tête, mère et parrain entamèrent une incantation sur l'enfant, une puissante protection devant le mettre à l'abris. L'incantation prit forme et enveloppa le bébé d'un halo blanc qui disparut presque aussitôt dans le corps de l'enfant. Un coup retenti contre la porte les faisant sursauté.

\- Lily, le sort ne tiendra pas longtemps, ils vont entrer.

\- Je sais. Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui. James et moi avons pris toute les dispositions. Tu prendras soin de lui. J'ai confiance en toi, ne les laisses pas gagner.

\- Je te le promet Lily.

La promesse faite, la porte explosa. Trois hommes entrèrent, leurs baguettes pointées sur Lily et le parrain de son fils.

\- Peter ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un lâche, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses trahir tes meilleurs amis.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche Lily, je ne fais que me rangé dans le camp des vainqueurs.

\- Tu te trompes Peter, tu n'es pas dans le camp des vainqueurs, mais tu regretteras ta trahison, déclara le parrain du petit Harry.

Un combat acharné débuta, un camp pour protéger, l'autre pour tuer. Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés.

\- Crucio !

\- Protego !

\- Expelliarmus !

Ce dernier sort prononcé de l'un des agresseurs, eu raison des protecteurs du jeune Harry, les deux sorciers furent désarmés et des sourires satisfaits se dessinèrent sur les visages des assaillants. L'un deux, le plus âgé, leva sa baguette sur la Lady Potter.

\- Avada Kedavra !

\- NON !

Le sort d'un rayon vert frappa Lily en pleine poitrine qui s'effondra inerte sur le sol de la chambre. Son ami écarquilla les yeux et voulut intervenir pour sauver la jeune mère, mais fut pétrifié à deux pas de la mère et de l'enfant.

\- Tu me déçoit mon enfant, te rallier aux Potter.

Le meneur de l'attaque s'approcha du bébé qui le fixait calmement de ses yeux verdoyant.

\- Tu es une gêne, gamin. Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert frappa l'enfant, comme avec sa mère peu avant, mais cette fois, le sort enveloppa le bébé. Le sort fut renvoyé et percuta les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une heure plus tard, les Aurors arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow. Dans les décombres, on trouva le fils des Potter pleurant dans son lit, une bulle de protection l'enveloppant. Les morts furent annoncées, James et Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrow, et Voldemort dont il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, le dernier des Potter âgé de tout juste quinze mois, fut placer chez les Dursley.

.

.

 _ **Cinq ans plus tard**_

Les coups pleuvaient un à un. La douleur le maintenait éveiller. Le sang s'échappait de son corps et se répandait sur le sol. Ses cris s'étaient perdus avec sa voix quand elle s'était brisée. Après plusieurs heures qui pour lui furent une éternité, la torture s'arrêta enfin. Vernon Dursley abandonna l'enfant sur le béton, les monstres n'avait pas de place dans sa maison. Harry ne pleura pas. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à son oncle. Sa vue déjà floue, était désormais parsemer d'éclat sombre. L'inconscience le gagnait peu à peu. Couché sur le sol, Harry n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir, le froid ne l'atteignait même plus.

\- Harry ?! Harry, reste avec moi, petit.

Une douce voix féminine se porta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Des mains se posèrent délicatement sur lui, évaluant son état. La douleur le fit gémir. Quelqu'un porta une petite bouteille à sa bouche et lui fit boire son contenue. Un liquide amer glissa le long de sa gorge, Harry s'endormi bien malgré lui.

.

.

Voilà déjà dix-huit jours que le petit Harry Potter était couché sur ce grand lit, son esprit plongé dans un coma réparateur. Une femme veille à son sommeil, soignant son corps, tentant d'atteindre son subconscient de par ses paroles apaisantes. La vue de cet enfant de six ans blesser par les coups d'un homme haineux lui brisa le cœur. La femme se jura que plus jamais, elle ne laisserait quiconque faire du mal à son petit protéger. Un ange se devait de vivre heureux, aimer et choyer. Elle fit la promesse à ceux qui ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, qu'à l'avenir, elle ferait tout pour que Harry soit heureux et que ses parents puissent enfin reposer en paix.

.

.

Un homme drapé dans une robe de sorcier de couleur noire, entra dans la chambre. Il posa un regard triste sur le petit encore endormi dans le lit.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- J'ai soigner son corps, il lui restera néanmoins quelques cicatrices qui ne partirons pas. Quant à son esprit, je ne peux pas encore le dire tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne sombrera pas, lui répond sinistrement la femme. C'est affreux, comment ont-ils pu faire ça à un enfant ?

L'homme s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

\- Ils payerons. Je te le promets.

Je femme acquiesce et après un dernier regard sur l'enfant, il sort de la chambre.

.

.

Après trois mois de coma, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, l'enfant en fut tout d'abord apeuré. Il posa son regard innocent sur l'immense chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et pour cause, sa chambre à lui, n'était qu'un petit placard sous les escaliers de chez son oncle. Harry la vue un peu floue, ne distinguait pas beaucoup son environnement. En faisant attention, Harry descendit du grand lit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. En prenant garde à laisser une main sur le mur, Harry avança dans le grand couloir. Pendant qu'il avançait, une porte s'ouvrit, la main qui le guidait toujours, Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

\- Harry ?

Harry entendit la douce voix, la même que celle qu'il avait entendu en dormant. Harry releva la tête et trembla. Avait-il fait une bêtise en sortant de la chambre ? Harry avait peur, il allait encore se faire punir, alors il baissa la tête et attendit le premier coup qui ne vint pas. En revanche, une main se posa sur sa joue et une autre sur son bras.

\- Harry, mon chéri ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, répondit Harry avec peur.

La femme le releva et lui sourit. Elle comprit immédiatement la réaction de son petit protéger en le voyant trembler et voulu le rassurer.

\- Voyons mon chéri, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, personne ne te fera de mal.

Harry releva la tête, incertain des paroles de l'inconnue.

\- Harry dit moi, que faisait tu sur cette porte ?

\- Mes… mes lunettes, je… je ne vois pas bien sans mes lunettes.

\- Tes lunettes ? Mais je ne savais pas que tu en portais mon chéri. Ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger ça. Viens avec moi.

La femme tendit une main à Harry qui la prit timidement. Harry se sentait bien, pour la première fois, il se sentait en sécurité. La femme le guida dans une grande pièce et l'installa sur une chaise. Elle sorti un bâton en bois de sa robe et l'agita, des plats de nourritures apparurent sur la table. Harry les regarda du peu qu'il put voir et fut surprit de ce phénomène. Un peu terrifié, il se retourna vers la femme.

\- Comment ?

\- Grâce à la magie Harry.

\- La magie ça n'existe pas.

Il avait dit cette phrase comme il l'avait tant de fois entendues par sa famille. La magie ça n'existe pas. Oncle Vernon répétait toujours ses mots quand il le battait en le traitant de monstre. La magie ça n'existe pas. Mais Harry faisait et voyait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas.

\- Si Harry, ça existe, mais seul des privilégiés savent s'en servir et toi mon chéri, tu en fait partie.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui Harry, la femme s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et posa ses mains sur celles plus petites d'Harry. Je t'apprendrais Harry, tu deviendras un grand sorcier, je te le promets.

Harry acquiesça et sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

.

.

Cinq personnes étaient réunies dans le grand salon. Sept mois maintenant qu'il avait sauvé Harry Potter des mains de ses horribles moldus. Trois mois que Harry se familiarisait avec eux, avec la magie, avec son monde d'origine. Trois mois qu'il se remettait de la maltraitance de sa famille. Et pendant trois mois, Harry s'était beaucoup rapprocher de son ange gardien, de cette femme si gentille qui le protégeait comme une mère, de cette femme qui lui donnait plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait eu depuis que ses parents étaient morts cinq années plus tôt. La femme se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, son plan murement réfléchi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire part à son entourage. Elle inspira profondément et leurs exposa son idée. Le silence lui vint en retour, pesant, affolant. Un homme qui tenait énormément à Harry, releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu veux adopter Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu prendras soin de lui ?

\- Oui.

L'homme n'avait pas besoin d'autre informations, il acquiesça et se tus. Le seul loup-garou de la pièce prit la parole à son tour.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas ?

La femme secoua la tête et posa un regard triste et déterminé sur lui.

\- C'est à lui de décidé, je ne lui forcerais pas à accepter, répondit-elle.

Une femme blonde se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Lui demande le mari de la blonde.

\- Oui, j'ai juré que je le protégerais.

\- Bien, déclara sa soeur. Dans ce cas, nous t'aiderons, tu peux compter sur nous et je suis sûr que Harry sera ravis d'être ton fils, tu feras une excellente maman, Bellatrix.


End file.
